


Starstruck

by bitchin_flash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, M/M, Mini Road Trip, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Superflarrow - Freeform, romantic af Oliver, they finally get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchin_flash/pseuds/bitchin_flash
Summary: Oliver has two huge secrets. The first (which is sadly not as well kept as he would have liked) is that he’s the Green Arrow. His second secret, one that he would take to his grave if he could help it but he loves Barry and Kara so goddamn much that they would have found out eventually is this:Oliver Queen is the biggest romantic.Meaning that just because Kara and Barry had already proposed to Oliver in what he'd jokingly refer to as the chocolate cake disaster, didn't mean Oliver wasn't going to whisk his partners away for his own special surprise.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/gifts).



> This is a special (belated) birthday gift for our biggest karivarry fic contributor - the one and only Artemis_Luna (Bee) who got a Tumblr recently so I had the best time talking to her and she is such a lovely person and I've shared some of the best conversations with her :)
> 
> Love you loads! Hope you had a great birthday <3

Oliver has two huge secrets. The first (which is sadly not as well kept as he would have liked) is that he’s the Green Arrow. Yes, Oliver Queen likes to don green leather every night and go around saving the city by beating up criminals. At this point, he doesn’t care that so many people know about his secret identity (so long as he trusts them) because ultimately, it makes him stronger. Plus, the unkept secret lead to him meeting the best people in his life - Barry and Kara. There was no question that he may not have made the best first impression on either one of them, considering how he had strangled Barry after he’d just saved Oliver and somehow managed to make Kara ‘sunshine’ Danvers grumpy within the first few minutes of meeting her. Scratch his first statement; he definitely screwed up his introductions with his partners. And yet, the three of them just  _work_. 

Their relationship amazes their friends because of the number of ways it could go wrong. Even Oliver, as he lounges on the couch with Kara tucked into his side and Barry curled up on his lap, takes a mental step back to evaluate their relationship and is just slightly dumbstruck by how incredibly happy they all are together. 

Leading to his second secret, one that he would take to his grave if he could help it but he loves Barry and Kara so goddamn much that they would have found out eventually. 

Oliver Queen is the biggest romantic. 

Most would assume Barry would be the one turning up unexpectedly at their work places to make them smile or Kara to force the others to leave their work and go on an actual date (which they actually do). But it’s really Oliver who drops quick texts to his boyfriend and girlfriend every now and then or drags them all to someone’s house for a quiet night together. He’s the mastermind behind their best dates and all three of them know it. He’s the kind of man to remember stupid things like the anniversary of their first date or the first time they were all together and send them flowers to celebrate it. 

It’s an affectionate side of Oliver rarely shown to the rest of the world that Barry loves to tease him about, even though the other man can barely hide his own flush of joy whenever Oliver does something like this.

So of course, Oliver has something incredibly elaborate and perfectly romantic planned with Thea to propose to Barry and Kara. Something definitely better than the chocolate cake proposal he’d joke to Thea whilst the fondness in his eyes as he played with his ring told her that it had been anything but a disaster.

He’d bought (yes, bought) a cozy cottage on the outskirts of Coast City - away from both cities and an interdimensional extrapolator and, thus, being called for vigilantism. The rings were safely kept away in a velvet box which he kept on him at all times (so maybe not so safely) and Oliver planned to drive them over that weekend. Even though they had already proposed to him, there was no way Oliver was going to cancel his plans.

He had no choice but to propose to them again (needless to say, he was very excited)

* * *

Oliver should have remembered how excitable his boyfriend and girlfriend are. When he tells them that he’s taking them for the weekend, Kara’s eyes light up as she jumps on Oliver’s back and Barry throws his arms around the man and plants a kiss on his cheeks. Everything about the situation makes Oliver’s heart melt and he questions how he could have tried to stop himself from loving when there’s Barry and Kara in the world. 

The two are like puppies (Barry would be a beagle and Kara a golden retriever), refusing to leave his side until he gives up _where are we going? Ollie, tell us please_ to which he shakes his head firmly, trying so so hard not to let a smile creep across his face and give away how happy he is to be with them (he fails)

Somehow, he makes it to the weekend without breaking under Barry’s pouting and Kara’s big doe eyes - they tried to seduce him into telling them for goodness sake!

Getting the two into the car...easier said than done. It’s not that he forgot that his boyfriend is a speedster who just runs wherever he needed and his girlfriend is an alien who can fly but he forgot the impatience that came with it. He’s used to driving up a few seconds after them, his motorcycle roaring to a stop and reminding them, _super speed - I don’t have it_ so they’d turn to him with a sheepish grin. 

“Ollie, if you’d just tell us where it is I could run over and Kara could fly you over?” Barry suggests, trying to dig information out of his boyfriend though he knows it’s pointless.

Oliver shuts him up with a kiss and they clamber into the car, Barry fake-grumbling in the passenger seat and Kara bouncing in the back because _this is gonna be so fun! It’s our first road trip!_ The line perks Barry up a lot more and he turns around to fight with Kara over music.

The road trip is the best any of them had ever had. There was something about being on the road with the people you loved, having the car filled with laughter and singing and endless complaints of hunger that made the two hour trip a lot shorter and before long, Oliver finds himself parking a short distance away from the cottage.

The suns just starting to set as Oliver leads his blindfolded partners through the greenery. They’ve got both hands on a shoulder each because neither of them have the grace and poise you’d expect and Barry keeps tripping over _everything_ , including Kara and Oliver, so he needs the extra stability (and who’s to say he doesn’t appreciate the extra contact anyway). The walk is a comfortable sort of quiet broken only by Oliver’s warnings, the occasional gasp followed by a giggle. He stops suddenly in front of the house, causing the two to trip into him.

“ _O-liv-er!_ ” Kara whines as Barry’s arm goes flailing and hits her in the face and they stumble to a stop.

Oliver tries to hide a soft chuckle and turns to face them, leaving them slightly stunned at the sudden emptiness.

“Okay, you can look now,” he breathes, heart pounding with the hope that they’ll like it.

Kara undoes her blindfold first, practically ripping it off whilst Barry struggles a bit, before pulling it away with a triumphant sound, looking smugly at his partners before laying eyes on the cottage.

“There’s a really weak reception in this area and I thought it would be nice to have somewhere we can get away from everyone else,” Oliver starts, “so I bought the cottage and– _oomph_ ”

There’s a lot of squealing and breathless ‘I love you’s from Kara as she literally flies into Oliver, a bundle of joy peppering his face with kisses. It looks like something out of a fairytale and it’s everything she’s ever dreamed of having with its thatched roof and roses creeping along the walls in the middle of a clearing surrounded by forest. Barry’s equally in awe, not to Kara’s extent, but he joins in on their little human pile, smothering Oliver who’s laughing and kissing them both until the three of them are just exhausted and they kind of just lay contently on the grass together in silence, watching the purple-orange sky change colour as the sun sinks behind the trees.

It’s so incredibly peaceful and they’re all just so happy to be together when it isn’t a crisis or they aren’t on call. Oliver lies in the middle as the two roll off him and lie on either side, fingers all intertwined and Barry and Kara’s hands resting on Oliver’s chest. It’s a moment that they would want to freeze and treasure forever. 

Oliver’s the first to push himself off the grass, breaking through Kara and Barry’s linked hands, ignoring their quiet protests.

“C’mon,” he gestures to the cottage, rolling his eyes when they don’t move, “there’s food inside.”

The two are up in an instant _(in a flash, the Barry in Oliver’s head whispers)_ , Barry lifting Oliver’s left hand up to brush his lips across the knuckle where his ring rests and Kara reaching up on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on Oliver’s cheek.

Oliver doesn’t even try to hide the bright blush creeping across his cheeks as he leads his partners into the cottage.

He can hear Barry and Kara’s quiet but sharp intake of breath as they step through the door, admiring the interior. It’s simple but spacious. There’s a large enough sofa for the three of them opposite a fireplace and in front of a coffee table. Already, Oliver has bought some of their favourite movies (musicals for Kara and Barry and Die Hard for him), which are neatly piled up next to a modest-looking TV. Another door leads to a single bedroom with a king-sized bed.

“Oooh, Ollie, we’re all sleeping in the same bed? Scandalous!”  
  
“Barry, we’re _engaged_.”

The kitchen is just a row of counters, an oven, a stove and a fridge but it’s still lovely and definitely what excites Kara the most because she can’t wait for Oliver and Barry to make a bunch of home-cooked meals.

“Did you do this all by yourself, Oliver?” Kara wonders.

“No…” Oliver admits sheepishly, “Thea designed most of it.” Barry snorts, drawing an indignant look from Oliver that prompts him to divert the conversation.

“You said something about food?” Barry asks hopefully, Kara looking equally starved as well. Oliver lets a fond smile cross his face – honestly, feeding these two is like feeding an entire army – and directs their attention to the multiple already full picnic baskets sitting somewhat innocently on the dining table.

Kara lets out another squeal of excitement and immediately begins loading Oliver and Barry up with baskets.

A wide smile stretches across her face as she turns, empty-handed, towards her struggling boyfriends, “outside?”

Oliver grunts out a yes and rushes to stop her from leaving without them. “Kara, honey, slow down.”

Her green eyes seem to dim a little but don’t lose any of its excitement and she shares an embarrassed smile with him.

When he steps through the door, it’s already nightfall, the sky a lovely blanket of darkness and the air is crisp and fresh. He can just about make out the stars and he thanks whatever deity watching over them for the clear weather.

Gesturing (as well as he can whilst carrying three massive picnic baskets) to the others to follow, he leads them to a little spot at the back of the cottage.

He can hear Barry’s sharp intake of breath and the small squeak that escapes Kara as they lay their eyes on the picnic area Oliver has laid out for them.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Ollie?” A soft smile crosses Barry’s face as he bumps his shoulder against his.

Oliver can’t stop his one of his rare toothy grins from decorating his face. Seeing his partners - _his soulmates_ \- so happy and knowing that he is the cause for they're joy is not an emotion he can hide.

It’s honestly quite a simple set up. A large red and white checkered mat (a table wouldn’t fit all the food) is laid out on a clear patch of grass with one of those metal lanterns that Oliver knows Kara adores in the middle. Three sets of plates and cutlery - not the cheap plastic ones but dainty porcelain china plates - have already been laid out so they lounge on the mat and start unpacking the picnic basket.

There’s all sorts of food in there. A few sushi platters (sped into the country by Wally), giant pizzas with a strange variety of toppings, lasagna (Kara’s favourite), macaroni and cheese (Barry’s favourite) and Big Belly Burger because Oliver _knows_ that a hungry speedster and alien will polish off all his homemade food without difficulty and will still want more. And to top it off, he has Alex’s homemade chocolate pecan pie which is definitely their favourite dessert. (Don’t even ask Oliver how he managed to persuade Alex to bake for them - he’s terrified of the woman)

It’s the most bizarre combination of cuisines but Barry and Kara love it and dig in without prompting.

Oliver’s full soon after his second helping of pie - not exactly an unusual feeling for him, he ponders as he watches his partners continue to devour the food, he doesn’t even want to know where it all goes. He continues to steal a slice of pizza every now and then but opts for mostly just talking to his boyfriend and girlfriend.

No matter how date nights they plan, very few actually happen (what with saving the world and all that) and they rarely do get to just enjoy each others company alone. So that’s what Oliver does. He basks in their light-hearted conversation and thrives in their laughter. He only wishes they could do this more often.

“Oh my Rao!” Kara scrambles to her feet, chocolate pecan pie forgotten, and points towards a seemingly random spot amongst the stars.

“What? What is it?” Barry asks eagerly - rising to join her and stare at the sky.

“I saw a shooting star!”

“Of course!” Barry exclaims in the it’s-science-stuff voice that Oliver and Kara think is adorable, “I read somewhere that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight! It’s so great that we can see it from here!”

And as though called upon, a bright dot streaks across the sky trailing light behind it. It’s the 

Oliver, still seated, tears his gaze from the incredible display, fingers drifting towards the little velvet box in his pocket.

“Did you make a wish?” He asks them quietly, not wanting to distract them. They shake their heads mutely, mouth still slightly agape in awe.

“We should make one,” he blurts out, realising just how cheesy it sounds even though he had planned this and oh God his cheeks are on fire thank goodness for the dark, “We should close our eyes and make a wish.”

Kara and Barry pay no attention to Oliver’s flaming face and humour him because a) they’re the best girlfriend and boyfriend in the multiverse and b) they’re actual children and probably would have done it anyway.

As soon as their eyes close, Oliver moves. Barry, he notices, scrunches up his nose and pinches his lips as he wishes and it takes all of Oliver’s willpower not to kiss the man there and then. Kara is a lot more peaceful, her eyes soft and relaxed with a slight smile on her face and Oliver is reminded of just how beautiful she is.

They finish making their wish at the same time (thank God, Oliver would not know what to do if one of them had opened their eyes before the other).

Their eyes flutter open and as soon as they snap to Oliver they freeze. Kara raise her hands to her mouth and Barry is biting his lips and trying so hard not to cry.

Oliver has one knee on the grass in front of them, a wide smile (with teeth!) beaming up at them, a velvet box open and presenting Barry and Kara with two simple, silver rings inside them. 

“Barry Allen and Kara Danvers,” he starts, swallowing the lump in his throat, “We definitely did not meet under normal circumstances. And neither did we get off on the right foot at first” he lets out a quiet chuckle, “But being with you makes me the happiest man alive and I want to spend the rest of my life with that happiness - with you.” 

“I know you’ve already proposed to me with the chocolate cake,” a wet laugh escapes the two, “but I guess I wanted to ask anyway: Will you marry me?”

Barry cries.

Kara is close.

It’s not even a question - Kara is bobbing her head so frantically Oliver worries it might fall off and Barry is tumbling over his words (yes, ollie, of course, yes). After Oliver slides the rings on both their ring fingers and stands, the two pull him into a tight embrace.

“I love you so much.” Oliver sighs, his breath tickling their neck. He can feel their smile just like he can feel Kara’s pounding heart and Barry’s tears as they pull away and kiss him on both cheeks at the same time.

He’s so happy one of those soaring meteors could wipe out the universe and he wouldn’t even care as long as he was with Kara and Barry.

It’s a series of returned kisses and I love yous as they tumble back onto the grass, tangled limbs and cuddles until they settle on the grass to admire the last of the meteor showers.

* * *

“I can’t believe you planned this whole thing and Kara and I couldn’t even bake right.”

Barry muses, breaking the silence and jarring the other two out of their tranquil state, his joking tone eliciting a long breath like a laugh from Oliver and making Kara giggle and push herself up. Before the two can bring themselves to their feet, there’s a whoosh of air and the ground disappears.

It’s a comical sight to behold. Oliver’s eyes widen as he grabs the nearest thing to stop him from falling off…Kara’s back? He takes a peek over her shoulder to meet Barry’s equally confused eyes from his position in Kara’s arms. 

Kara, on the other hand, is grinning like a child on Christmas. In her arms she carries Barry bridal-style and somehow managed to force Oliver onto her back so it looks like her boyfriends are koalas with attachment issues.

The two don’t even begin to question the how instead marvelling at the _oh God, our girlfriend is strong._  Barry lounges in Kara’s arms, laughing at Oliver’s slightly panicked and flushed expression from his piggybacked position. 

“Kara, what the hell,” Oliver grumbles, not really annoyed but definitely a bit embarrassed. His girlfriend shrugs her shoulders somewhat innocently, rocking their very fragile balance and Oliver almost _yelps_ , tightening his legs around her waist.

“God, if only someone could take a photo of us,” Barry moans as Kara starts to walk towards the cottage, staggering slightly as she adjusts to the extra weight.

Oliver shakes his head dragging out a ‘ _noooo’_ even as he smiles against Kara’s neck, face hidden by her golden hair.

They sort of trip back into the cottage and Kara just throws Barry a good thirty feet onto the bed, barely giving him time to recover when she drops Oliver onto Barry so the older man is lying across Barry’s stomach. Kara, satisfied with her handiwork, perches herself at the bottom corner of the bed parallel to Oliver’s legs. Barry is groaning beneath him, threatening to push Oliver off the bed which Oliver chooses to ignore in favour of propping himself up to kiss Kara who watches them in fond exasperation.

And then there’s a sharp poke in his side and he jerks away from Kara and away from his attacker and lands on the wooden floor with a thump. Oliver sits there half-stunned, Kara staring down at him with her eyebrows scrunched in a mix of hurt and confusion and then there’s Barry who has pushed himself up against the headboard smugly looking down at Oliver.

“Wha-what happened? Where’d my kiss go?” Kara asks, stifling a laugh at Oliver’s awkward position on the floor.

“I poked him,” Barry declares gleefully.

“And it hurt,” Oliver grounds out the lie. Turns out, Oliver has a third secret: He’s very, _very_ ticklish.

“I barely touched you! Unless…” Barry’s voice trails off and his smile somehow grows. He shares a practically evil look with Kara who seems to catch on almost immediately and her own mischievous smirk makes an appearance.

Sometimes he swears these two can read each others minds and he’s pretty sure that’s not in either of the super power list,

“Ollie…are you ticklish?” Kara draws out playfully, knowing full well the answer considering the terrifying grin on her face.

Oliver shakes his head almost frantically but it’s no use and he doesn’t get the chance to get any words out when Kara _pounces_ on him. Her fingers are wriggling against his sides and he can’t stop laughing as he tries to push her away.

Just as he thinks he’s succeeded, Barry joins them on the floor, finding that spot with ease and using it to bring Oliver to tears of laughter. Kara laughs excitedly at the discovery and attacks without mercy so Oliver is curling into himself, trying to squirm away from them, weakly protesting against this particular form of attack.

Somehow Oliver works up the courage to move his arms, leaving his sides unguarded but giving him a chance to attack them blindly. It takes a couple of tries but Kara is brought down first (just because she’s invulnerable doesn’t mean she doesn’t have _nerves_ ), collapsing into peals of laughter – caught between protecting herself and tickling Oliver. Barry’s harder to take down with his speed. It’s not as hard, Oliver finds out, if he temporarily teams up with Kara, letting her jump onto Barry and pin him down so Oliver can serve up the ultimate revenge tickle.

They’re an absolute giggling mess, sprawled across the bedroom floor, slightly disheveled and full of breathless mirth occasionally interrupted by a shriek. And they’re happy.

In this moment, nothing else matters: joy comes easily and laughter is effortless and Oliver and Barry and Kara finally get to enjoy a moment of pure bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is kinda low-key based on that one time I snuck out of the boarding house to go star gazing with my friends! I'm really living the rebellious life,, 3000 words worth of fluff??? I swear I have not written a whole fic solely on fluff in my life ever. I've also never written a poly relationship either ever so let me know if you have any tips!
> 
> The previously mentioned chocolate cake proposal is one of my favourites that Bee wrote so go and check it out!! I had a lot of fun writing this - it's definitely a change from the usual angst. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Leave comments and kudos because those actually make my day.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @fandomwishes! And also maybe please check out my recent olivarry ancient Greece au because I'm kinda proud of it #shamelessselfpromo
> 
> Happy belated birthday again, Bee! I'm sorry this didn't actually turn out to be a surprise and that it was so late.


End file.
